Seven days, Four weeks, and one lousy day off
by KILLMARA
Summary: IT'S a day off at the headquarters and everyone is having fun, But will it be hell for Allen? will he be able to get Kanda and Rabi to be friends?, will Allen survive these Pasting weeks without it getting bloody? CHAPY 2 DONEEE! R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Yawns Ahh another good story or is it? WAAAAAA GIVE ME A REVIEW AND TELL ME WOT U THINK!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways I'm off to go find another cookie well that's unless I ate them all OH WELL NO COOKIES FOR MA SISTA! NOW ON WITH DA STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!! leaves room anyways_

* * *

_  
Ahh it was a beautiful day, yes indeed, the sun was setting, the birds were still singing, and there was no sign of an Akuma anywhere, yes life was good, besides the kids annoying the hell out of Kanda by asking him if he was a real Exorcise, it was good until a loud stomping noise ruined the quietness Kanda was enjoy about two minutes ago, Kanda looked up annoyed and saw his disturber _

"_Kanda, there you are!" Allen said sitting down beside Kanda "Kanda, why did you leave I was looking for you everywhere!" Allen said looking at a person who doesn't seem to be listening_

"……_.."_

"_Kanda?"_

"…………_.."_

"_Kanda answer me!"_

"………………_.."_

"_Fine be like that!" Allen said crossing his arms and pouting _

"_Why where you walking like an elephant?" Kanda said not going to answer Allen's question_

"_Kanda! Answer my question first!" Allen said turning to Kanda_

"_Answer my question"_

"_No! Not until you answer mine first!" _

"_Why should I?"_

"_Because I asked first!"_

"_Why would you ask first?" Kanda said enjoying tormenting Allen_

"_Kanda, I am not going to sit here playing 20 questions with you!!" Allen said annoyed now and knew Kanda was enjoying this_

"_Why wouldn't you?"_

"_AHHH THAT'S ENOUGH WITH THE QUESTIONS!" Allen said as he couldn't take anymore of this torment_

"_Ahh stop screaming and I will tell you!" Kanda said about to go deaf as if he felt one of his ear drums burst, Allen quietly settle down_

"_There were no missions to day right?" Kanda asked as Allen quietly nodded "and I had nothing to do so I came out here" _

"_Oh…." Allen said dumbly _

"_Now you have to answer my question" Kanda said pointing at Allen "why were you walking like an elephant" Kanda said moving close to Allen's face, basically poking Allen's chubby face_

"_I was mad that you left without telling me so I couldn't help it"_

_Allen said as there was a sudden silence as Kanda popped a piece of candy in his mouth which caught Allen's eye_

"_Hey Kanda what are you eating?"_

"_Candy why?"_

"_Amazing I didn't even though you liked candy?" Allen said as he tilted his head which got him a glare from _

_Kanda _

"_Can I have some?"_

"…_..No" Kanda said eating a green lollipop _

"_Please, just a lick?"_

"_Fine" Kanda said as he took the lollipop out from his mouth then gave it to Allen and watched as Allen first licked it then ate the hole thing, taking the candy part of the stick_

"_Hey" Kanda said disappointed as Allen's lips crashed into his then soon getting back the piece of candy Allen took, Allen pulled back and smiled_

"_I think you taste more better" Allen said as he smiled bigger which caused Kanda to look away mumbling 'Idiot' which Allen heard out loud and opened his mouth to speak when a kid and his mom stared at both Allen and Kanda_

"_Hey Mommy, Those boys over there just kissed why do they do that?" the kid said pulling on his mom's shirt _

"_Ahhhhh that's nothing you should know until you're older" the lady said as she covered her child's eyes then walked away _

"_Poor kid" Allen said as he watched the mother and her child walk, Kanda just smiled_

"_Yea next thing you know he'll be asking about sex"_

"_Kanda! Don't say that!"_

"_Bad example guys, bad example" Rabi said smiling wide in front of Kanda_

"_Oh hey Rabi you saw that huh?"_

"_Yep, bad example for children" Rabi said still smiling as he looked at Allen "Think wise guys, think wise"_

"_Same goes for you" _

"_Two words Rabi, -Breathe-Mint" Kanda said as he swat away the smell of Rabi's bad breath_

"_I do not have bad breathe!"_

"_Yes you do so no wonder no one wants to kiss you"_

"_Look whose taking"_

"_For your information I have someone" Kanda said as he pulled Allen's face close to his, still staring at Rabi_

"_SO at least I'm not cold hearted"_

"_At least I'm not immature"_

"_Frowny"_

"_Dork"_

"_Loner"_

"_Annoying"_

"_Girly"_

"_Stupid"_

"_Skinny"_

"_Wimpy" _

"_Serious"_

"_Shrimp" Kanda said as he finished this fight before it got bloody_

"_Allen I still don't see what you like in him!?"_

"………_.." Allen was unsure what to say because both were looking at him_

"_He likes everything about me even thought I'm mean but it's better than liking you" Kanda said as there was a utter silence followed by the wind but was soon interrupted by Rabi trying to smash Kanda with his hammer with Allen holding him from behind and a Kanda that doesn't care (Ahh good old Hammer Rabi can't go anywhere without it) there was another long silence but this time ended quickly when Rabi tried to ignore Kanda while taking to Allen. Kanda also ignored Rabi when Rabi was trying to ignore him but was bothered when Kanda purposely kicked him and Rabi started crying_

"_WHAT WAS THAT YOU JERK!"_

"_What, the baby going to cry?"_

"_SHUT UP! I'M LEAVING" Rabi mumbled as he walked away not paying attention to were he was going _

"_Hey Rabi, watch the tr-"Allen said as it was too late because Rabi had already walked into a tree, Kanda just sat there smiling with a little 'heh' sound_

"_Poor Rabi"_

"_I don't know who to feel sorry for Rabi or the tree" Kanda said giving a tiny laugh_

"_Kanda don't be mean"_

"_Ok, ok I mostly feel sorry for the tree though" Kanda said mumbling afterwards _

"_Hey Kanda, why do you hate Rabi so much? What did Rabi ever do to you?"_

"_Many things"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Well I'm not going to tell you"_

"_Aww Kanda be fair!"_

"_Fine, fine I'll tell you the main one then" Kanda said grabbing Allen's face and bringing it closer so he could whisper in his ear_

"_He tried to take you from me" Kanda said letting go of Allen's face, Allen sat there with a slight blush all over his face. _

"_Aww Kanda are you jealous that Rabi likes me?"_

"_No why?"_

"_Then you don't mind if I went on a date with Rabi then would you?" Allen said as he got another glare in reply_

"_You wouldn't dare"_

"_Yes I would, now anyways I'm off to find Rabi" Allen said standing up and started walking away until he felt a hand grab his and pulled him down, all Allen did was made a surprised 'eck' sound as he fell on Kanda's lap with someone hugging him from behind_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_To find Rabi, where else?"_

"_Oh no your not"_

"_And why not?"_

"_Because you have to stay here with me"_

"_And why's that? You're big enough to take care of yourself"_

"_Nope, you're not leaving and that's final"_

"_Oh come on!"_

"_Nope"_

"_Please"_

"_Nope"_

"_Fine" Allen said crossing his arms again when two young girls walked by mumbling and giggling too_

"_Aww look at those two guys"_

"_So cute" One of the girls finished of as both walked away still giggling_

"………"

"……_ok"_

"_Maybe we should go plus it's getting late" Kanda said pushing Allen off his lap and walking away_

"_Hey! Don't just leave me here!" Allen said running after Kanda still complaining when a golden winged monster smacked Kanda in the head_

_ "What the--" Kanda said sawting away the flying monster_

_"Kanda don't! you'll hurt him" Allen said hugging Timcanpi_

_"I still don't see why you care for that pest"_

_"Kanda! he is not a pest!" Allen argued as both of them walked back to the headquartures.  
_

* * *

Yawns for the second time Well another good story done well i think my grammer is off but that's ok i'll work on it! anyways this is a good story well that depends to you peeps I'll write another chapy if I get reviews, BYE-BYE 


	2. The Day Off Finally!

_Disclaimer: Yay another chapy! In this chapy Kanda tells Allen another reason why he hates Rabi! HOORAYYYY FOR REVIEWS!_

* * *

_  
Ahh day off at last, nobody thought this day would ever come except River he new about four months ago and everyone was willing to beat him up for not telling them before hand, ahhh poor River, anyways the story actually started whit Kanda leaving his room and was about to leave the headquarters again without telling Allen or anybody else but knew somebody was going to find out and or course he knew that would be Allen but as long if he was quiet Allen wouldn't notice, or so he thought. Kanda knew that person running at light speed was Allen because their were so many obvious reasons: 1. Allen's so quiet not even old people would notice. 2. Allen ALWAYS comes looking for him in the morning if Kanda's not in his room. 3. Allen's a early riser so he's up before 8:00. 4. Allen would wake up at the most quiet sound ever. 5. Allen's always cu…… wow a little off topic here, let's just keep it at 4 ok? Anyways it was no doubt it was Allen._

"_Kandaaaa" Allen said with a cheery smile ready to hug him from behind which didn't work out when Kanda quickly turned around and grabbed Allen's face with his hand, stopping him from hugging him, Man Kanda never liked hugs even from the boy he likes and not even he can denied he likes him, but seriously hugs never worked out for him._

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

_(Enters a long beeping sound with a black screen that's reads 'Please Stand by'----------------- ok back to the story)_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_G-going to give you a hug?"_

"_No I mean what are you doing up at this time"_

"_But I always get up at this time" Allen said as Kanda took his hand off Allen's face and looked at his watch_

"_Really? Wow I'm behind time then"_

"_Hey Kanda when did you get a watch?"_

"_Yesterday, why?"_

"_Nothing, were did you get the money? You did pay for it right?"_

"_No Allen I stole it off a dead man's wrist"_

"_REALLY!?"_

"_No, you idiot"_

"_Ohhhhh"_

"_Moron" Kanda said quietly walking away_

"_Hey were you going?"_

"_To hell, wanna come?"_

"_Why would you want to go there?"_

"_I believe I'm already there"_

"_Why?"_

"_Ok did you just come looking for me just to annoy the hell out of me?"_

"_No, I was actually going to see the others when I saw you walking down there already"_

"_Figures" Kanda said dragging Allen with him "Hurry up already then"_

_Kanda and Allen walked all the way down to the library to find everyone throwing books and paper everywhere going completely nuts. Both just stood there feel ashamed of ever having anything to do with this, I mean who wouldn't, I would, Allen and Kanda on the other hand silently and quickly walked away not wanting to listen to all the noise, and both thought they heard someone yelling 'WHO WANTS TO PLAY PICTONARY?' boy were they glad not to be in that room right now._

_Kanda rested on the railings while Allen sat on the floor against the wall_

"_Geez, those guys never get tired do they?"_

"_Yea I guess they were up since 4 in the morning"_

"_F-Four in the morning!?"_

"_Yea I could hear them all night" Kanda said looking up then there was an utter silence, Allen just signed and looked at Kanda_

"_Kanda? Can I ask you something?"_

"_What?" _

"_If you had to chose between your life or me which would you choose?" Allen asked, Kanda just smile_

"_You already know which I would choose"_

"_Yea, but if I had to choose I would choose you before my own life"_

"_Why would you waste your time on me? I'm nothing special" Kanda said still looking up while Allen looked down_

"_Yea but I would want you to be safe"_

"_So? I can take care of myself I really don't need you to care for me"_

"_But—"_

"_I'm my own person, if I die, I die"_

"_So you don't care if I die"_

"_Why would I?" Kanda said as Allen stood up and walked away, Kanda watched as Allen walked away in sadness, Kanda had to admit that was harsh what he said Allen cared for him and he doesn't care about him, Boy was Kanda feeling stupid right about now, not to mention Kanda actually felt sorry. Allen stood in front of his door and opened it slow and walked in and laid on his bed sad and deiced to sleep for the hole day while Kanda stood in front of his door wanting to apologize but froze when about to knock, again there's another thing Kanda's not good at apologizing to people especially to Allen. Kanda still frozen outside Allen's door wanting to knock but didn't have the courage too meanwhile Rabi happily walking down the hall and notice Kanda outside Allen's door clearly smashing his head on the wall, Rabi smirked and walked up to Kanda_

"_You're going to hurt the wall you know"_

"_Shut up"_

"_What you upset about something? Because if you are I wouldn't take it out on the wall"_

"_Shut up and go away"_

"_Why? If you want to talk to Allen I think you better use the door instead because you'll make a hole in the wall---"Rabi said finishing before Kanda grabbed his head slamming it into the wall_

"_I told you to shut up, your annoying" Kanda said as Allen woke up and blinked for a minute or two then walked to his door and opened it to see Kanda about to drop Rabi over the railing, Rabi on the other hand was crying in fear. Kanda and Rabi turned to look to see Allen standing there still half a sleep, Kanda finished off by dropping Rabi over the railing and walking over to Allen._

_There was a loud screaming sound then was finished by a big 'thump' like when you drop a book, that was it._

"_Hey, I'm sorry about before" Finally! Kanda said sorry see that wasn't that hard, now was it?_

"_It's ok" Allen said still sad, Kanda looked at him then lifted his chin and slightly kiss him, Allen eyes widen as Kanda pulled away_

"_Hey I have to go do some errands, wanna come along?" AH HA! There's another thing NUMBER 3 Kanda always has trouble asking for help_

"_Really!?"_

"_Yes Really"_

"_YAY" Allen said hugging Kanda which was cut short when Kanda pushed him away_

"_No hugs"_

_--------Later on---------_

"_Hey Kanda what's all this stuff for?"_

"_Nothing really" Kanda finished as there was an utter silence (That's like the 3 one already!)_

"_Hey Kanda, can you tell me another reason why you hate Rabi?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I want to know" Allen said as Kanda signed_

"_He's annoying"_

"_Haha that's real funny Kanda"_

"_No really that's another reason why I hate him, He's annoying"_

"_ohhhh, Ok" Allen said as both of them walked back to the Headquarters but was disturbed when a big explosion came from the headquarters and of course something happen but the hell they care, Allen and Kanda thought for a few minutes then got ready to turn back the other way pretending nothing ever happened._

* * *

_Fewwwww another chapy done HOORAAAYYYY!!!!! Anyways Review me if u want me to write another chapy! TTYL!!!_


	3. Day One: Too much of everything

_**Disclaimer: YESSSS ANOTHER CHAPY!!!!!! ENJOYS!!!**_

****

* * *

**_  
Boy was it noisy in there, from day and night all it was, was screaming, explosions, and more screaming, not even once was it quiet, not even for a few seconds, nothing but pure screaming from over excited joy of a day off, not too mention Kanda and Rabi were fighting for hours with Allen standing on the side lines doing nothing but blinking, I mean what could he do? He couldn't just walk in between them and say that's enough, oh no that was too easy and both would just glare at him again, but what else? He already tired to get there attention but that didn't work, There has to be something……. Hey why not walk away? That could work, oh wait he already tired that too, oh well better luck next time!_**

"_**Girly"**_

"_**Stupid"**_

"**_Serious" _**

"_**annoying"**_

_**Oh great here we go again with the name calling, will it ever end? Allen stood there and put his hand on his head, then turned around** 'better leave before I get involved with this too'** Allen thought as he was getting more mad by the minute because no one was listening to him, Allen, madly walked into his room and slam his door really loud that the whole headquarters became silent, but was soon noisy again. Kanda and Rabi fight soon stopped as Rabi began to walk away mumbling 'girly'**_

"**_idiot" Kanda replayed back and walked away_**

"**_I HEARD THAT!" Rabi yelled as Kanda was already gone._**

_**A few minutes later Allen came out of his room, which he fell asleep and looked like he's been sleeping for the hole day. Allen for some reason wanted to see Kanda and went off looking for him but he wasn't found in his room so Allen went to asked the others, When Allen finally got there he looked around at the messed up place, in which everyone was either, playing a game or beating each other up.**_

"_**Umm…."**_

"_**Oh hey Allen what's up?" River said beating up one of the works **_

"_**Umm I'm looking for Kanda"**_

"_**Kanda? Oh he left a minute ago, don't know where he went, probably town"**_

"_**Oh thanks River, anyways I'm going to find him"**_

"**_Yea, yea sure" River said not paying attention as Allen left the Headquarters _**

_**Another few minutes later, Allen roamed the town look for Kanda but not having any luck**_

"_**Hey you, yes you would you like to help me?" **_

"_**Me?"**_

"_**Yes, I have a job for to do" Said the old lady pulling Allen in closer "How would you like to deliver something for me?"**_

"_**Deliver?" Allen's not so bright so he'll do it anyways**_

"_**Yes, deliver, I want you too deliver this to someone at this address" the lady said handing him some paper " I expect you to deliver this carefully"**_

"_**O-ok" Allen said walking away, following the address' 64 Elmer Street**, 'wired name for a street' **Allen thought looking up and found the street pointing to a alley way **'this is the place? There's nothing down here' **Allen thought bumping into something, which appeared to be some creepy guy and his buddies**_

"_**Hey what's a cute kid like you doing down here?" the creepy guys said grabbing Allen's arm "Hey wanna play a game? Will give you money for it" **_

"_**N-no"**_

"_**What the kid doesn't want to play? Well just fix that----" The Creepy guy said as a big fist collided with his face, making him fall back, Allen blinked and looked up at his hero**_

"**_You heard him he doesn't want to play, so bug off" Kanda said as he grabbed Allen's arm then walked off_**

"_**Kanda?"**_

"_**Why the hell, were you down that alley for!?" Kanda said getting mad**_

"_**I-I was looking for you, but then a old lady said she wanted me to delivered something for her"**_

"_**Don't you know, never talked to strangers? Or are you too stupid?" Kanda said as Allen stopped and started crying**_

"_**Oh great here comes the fire works" Kanda said walking up too Allen and lifted his head up "Hey sorry for saying that, but you somewhat are still stupid"**_

"_**I-I know" **_

"_**But that doesn't stop me from loving you"**_

"_**Kanda?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Why are you being so nice to me?"**_

"_**Because I feel guilty"**_

"_**Ohh, thanks then" Allen said smiling**_

"**_Anyways" Kanda said turning around "It's getting dark, better back now"_**

"_**Umm Kanda why where you out here?"**_

"_**No reason"**_

"_**O-oh"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Nothing" Allen smiled again**_

"_**Whatever" ** _

_**Back at the headquarters, Rabi was getting them (Kanda especially) Royal Shit for leaving**_

"_**Allen! Why did you leave!?"**_

"_**B-because I went to look for Kanda"**_

"_**But why didn't you tell me!"**_

"_**Don't know"**_

"_**He doesn't care"**_

"_**Kanda you shut up!"**_

"_**Make me"**_

"…………_**."**_

"_**Knew you didn't have the guts"**_

"………………_**.." Both Kanda and Rabi stared at each other for a very long time in silence**_

"_**Umm I'm going to bed" Allen said walking away before this started out as a fight again and thought **'hmm they both want me but Rabi wants me more, this might even be……not….that..bad' **Allen thought as he walked to his room, hey when you look at it in a different way it's not so bad………like hell it was!.**_

****

* * *

**_  
YAYAYA ANOTHER ONE DONEE!!! REVIEWS PLZ! This is pretty short but reviews if u like it!!! PLZ _**


End file.
